Star Wars : la revenche d'un type exaspéré
by Wargauffre
Summary: Un gros délire de star wars qui mélange tout les épisodes... bonne lecture
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre un : Tatooine 

Ceci est une fic mélangeant tout les star wars et tout les personnages…ne vous étonnez pas si vous y trouvez des incohérences.

« Waaaaaaaaaaaaaahaaaa ! » s'écria Yoda.

Anakin se retourna et devant son expression de surprise totale, Obi Wan lui dit :

- Yoda se passionne pour les sauts à l'élastique maintenant.

« Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahaaa ! » cria le nain vert de plus belle, sautant de la célèbre falaise du rancor, retenu par un élastique bleu ciel

Anakin refit un demi tour sur lui-même, l'air déconfit, et confia à son maître :

Espère t-il approfondir ses connaissances de la Force en faisant Frotti Frotta avec les oiseaux ?

Tu sais Anakin, repondit Obi Wan, je me demande des fois si tu n'es pas totalement abruti, à force de participer à des courses de fonceurs.

Maître, je ne fais que supposer ce que peut apporter cette activité à un membre du conseil.

Même les membres du conseil on besoin d'un peu de détente, Anakin. Obi Wan se retourna et cria :

« Maître Yoda, c'est fini, la demi heure est écoulée ! »

Yoda, a mi-chemin entre le ciel et la terre, hurla : « Oui mais justin bridoux, pour en manger pas d'heure il n'y a ! »

Plait il ? dit Obi Wan, complètement ahuri

Yoda atterri, en usant de la force pour stopper sa course folle, et voyant les visages totalement abruti d'Anakin et d'Obi Wan, il entreprit de leur expliquer que Justin Bridoux était une excellente marque de saucisson.

-J'ai toujours du mal à vous suivre, maître, confia Obi Wan

Eh bien quoi ? La pub jamais vous n'avez vu ? répondit Yoda

Non, elle est bien ? demanda Anakin

Anakin, ta gueule, lui dit Obi Wan. A l'évidence, tout ceci n'a rien avoir avec la présente situation. On retourne au vaisseau en silence, et en évitant les conneries !

Ils reprirent leur route, traversant le canyon sur trois kilomètres, pour arriver au vaisseau.

Arrivant devant le vaisseau (qui n'était autre que le faucon millenium), ils entreprirent d'ouvrir la rampe d'accès. Obi Wan s'approcha de la commande manuelle et tapa un code.

Rien ne se produisit.

« Raaah mais qu'est ce qui ce passe encore là ! » vociféra Obi Wan, en donnant un grand coup de poing sur la commande d'ouverture, ce qui eut pour effet de faire sauter quelques boutons.

Une voix bizarre venant de l'intérieur du vaisseau demanda :

« Mot de passe ? »

Obi Wan sembla totalement indigné :

QUEL mot de passe ?

Mot de passe incorrect, veuillez réessayer.

Saucisson ? essaya Yoda

Mot de passe incorrect, veuillez réessayer, insista la machine.

Heuuuuu… Branloir ? dit Anakin, au hasard.

Anakin mais pour l'amour du ciel, pourquoi tu viens de dire branloir au faucon millenium ? demanda Obi Wan.

Ben quoi maître, c'est un probable mot de passe, en tout cas c'est celui de ma session msn, dit calmement Anakin

Nom d'un jedi, je m'en contrefous Anakin ! Hurla Obi Wan, proche de l'exasperation

Mot de passe incorrect, veuillez réessayer.

Obi Wan médita pendant un long moment, mais visiblement, il ne parvint pas a trouver la solution.

foutu machine, cracha t'il, de dépit.

Je t'emmerde, connard, répondit simplement la voix.

Non mais oh c'est quoi encore ce bordel ! s'écria Obi Wan, hystérique

Je suis programmé pour répondre aux insultes des éventuels chasseurs de primes ou des roturiers qui voudraient s'accaparer de ce vaisseau.

Mais nous SOMMES les propriétaires de ce putain de vaiss…

Obi Wan n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase. En effet, sur l'écran qui juxtaposait la commande manuelle, on pouvait lire : «Systèmedesécurité.exe a effectué une opération non conforme. Nous nous excusons pour les éventuelles désagrément que cela a pu vous causer. **Veuillez envoyer le rapport d'erreur a Microsoft.**

Yoda s'assit par terre :

Eh bien, nous n'avons plus qu'a attendre.

Je suppose que vous avez raison, dit Obi Wan, s'asseyant à son tour

Moi j'vais chasser pour midi ! s'écria Anakin en s'en allant

Complètement demeuré dit Obi Wan, stoïque.

De la patience tu dois avoir, Obi Wan, répondit calmement Yoda.

Je peux pas avoir de la patience pour un type capable de gober 56 flancs en une minute, de roter à la gueule de MA petite copine, d'aller sauter nu dans un buisson, et de s'en vanter tous les jours pendant 2 ans !

Effectivement, dans la merde tu es.

Sur ces mots, Anakin revint en courant, sa bure déchirée en plusieurs endroit, et saignant du nez

Anakin ? Que t'es t'il arrivé nom d'un chien !

Je suis… Tom… Tombé sur un rancor

Merde ! dit Obi Wan

Je... Je lui ai demandé si... si il pouvait nous passer son comlink…

Pas marrante ta vanne est, dit Yoda

Ce n'était PAS une vanne répondit Obi Wan en se fracassant violemment la tête contre un rocher.

Effectivement, dans une sacré merde tu es, souligna Yoda.

Soudain, la rampe du Faucon Millenium s'abaissa. Yan Solo descendit avec Chewbacca, et regardant l'état dans lesquels étaient les jedis, il dit :

Heu… Il s'est passé quoi ici ?

Une histoire un peu longue a expliquer…

D'accord je demande pas de détails, mais faudrait penser à porter le gamin, il a pas l'air en état de marcher.

Fin du premier chapitre… Si ça vous a plus vous le dites, sinon j'arrête l'écriture :D


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre deux : Dans le faucon millenium.

Après avoir passer Anakin au jet d'eau pour lui enlever la poussière et le sang collés à ses vêtements, l'équipage du faucon pu envisager de partir. Yan Solo et Chewbacca prirent place aux commandes, tandis qu'Anakin, Obi Wan et Yoda s'installèrent sur la banquette. Anakin regarda tout autour de lui, totalement émerveillé :

« Whouaaa, ça en jette ici, ne trouvez vous pas maître ?

-Nan mais t'es con ou quoi ? C'est au moins la quinzième fois qu'on prend ce vaisseau pour voyager ! lança Obi Wan.

-Ah oui maître, j'oubliais.

-T'oublies un peu trop de choses à mon goût, Anakin.

Leur conversation fut proprement interrompu par un grognement sonore, provenant visiblement de Chewbacca.  
« Il dit qu'on va passer dans l'hyperespace. Attachez vous ! » cria Yan, un sourire dément aux lèvres. Le faucon commença son incroyable course à travers la galaxie…  
« Ouais ! C'est trop bien Lainkain Parque ! » Obi Wan tourna la tête pour trouver un Anakin complètement déchaîné, dansant et sautant, et criant des pseudos vulgarités.  
« Anakin c'est quoi ce bordel ! » hurla Obi Wan, les yeux injectés de sang et les poings serrés.

-Obi Wan en colère te mettre tu ne dois pas, car le chemin du côté obscur tu empruntes, s'insurgea Yoda

-Ta gueule sale nain vert dégénéré ! Et Anakin tu arrêtes ça tout de suite !Eructa Obi Wan

-Anarchiiiiiiiiee ! Hurla Anakin, tout en continuant de sauter.

Obi Wan se leva et mis une énorme baffe a Anakin, qui s'en alla percuter l'hyper drive, provoquant une monstrueuse secousse. Yan arriva, complètement effaré :  
« On a quitter l'hyper espace et on est dans une partie de la galaxie non explorée ! Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ici bordel ! »  
Obi Wan rougit visiblement et Yoda éclata de rire, tandis qu'Anakin était toujours K.O. Voyant le padawan ainsi affalé sur l'hyper drive, Yan s'emporta :  
« Bordel ! vous m'avez amener un alcolo et foutu mon hyper drive en l'air ! » Yan saisis le corps inanimé d'Anakin et le traîna jusqu'à la cave, ou il l'enferma sans autre forme de procès.  
« On va devoir réparé ce truc…Chewie repère un système ou on pourrait atterir ! »  
« Grooaaaaarfnush »  
Le faucon millenium fit une magnifique vrille avant de se diriger vers une planète jaune dont l'atmosphère semblait habitable, d'après les capteurs. Obi Wan s'approcha du hublot et dit, surpris :

-Je reconnais cette planète… c'est Dantooine !

-Effectivement cela est, ajouta Yoda.

-Dis donc Yan, il semblerait qu'on ai pas fait tant de trajet que ça...dit sarcastiquement Obi Wan

-Boah j'ai dit « une partie de la galaxie inexplorée » ? j'étais pas tellement dans l'erreur, si ?

-On vient de te dire qu'on connaissait ce système, Yan…

-Ouais mais c'est quand même une grosse planète de campagnard, Dantooine, alors bon…

-Yan, s'il te plait, tais toi.

-Le jeune padawan bourré cherché nous devrions, intervint Yoda.

-Vous êtes sûr ? demanda Obi Wan, implorant.  
Le regard de Yoda et le silence qui suivit lui fit comprendre qu'il n'avait pas le choix.  
« Ouais, ouais, j'vais le chercher… » dit il en donnant un coup de pied dans la porte.

-C'est normal que tous les jedis soient des gamins ? interrogea le chasseur de primes.

-Ces deux la, particuliers, ils sont.

-Ouais j'avais cru comprendre…  
Obi Wan revint avec Anakin derrière lui, ayant encore du mal à tenir sur ses pieds. Yan dit :  
« Bon, allez faire ce que vous avez à faire sur cette planète de campagnards, moi je… heu je répare l'hyper drive avec Chewie »  
Yan s'en retourna dans le faucon, et nos trois compagnons se retrouvèrent sur un spatioport désert…  
« Si à l'enclave Jedi nous allions ? » suggéra Yoda.

-Y'a une enclave ici ? demanda Anakin, étonné

-Ouaip, et c'est le second centre formateur des jedis de la galaxie, après Coruscant, bien entendu, répondit Obi Wan Anakin regarda la plaine sans vie tout autour de lui :  
« Tu m'étonne qu'on j'en ai jamais entendu parler… » 


End file.
